Sonic Blades Movie: Rise of the Black Arms Trailer
by Kagehime-sama53
Summary: This is the trailer for the upcoming Sonic Blades Movie: Rise of the Black Arms, It's based off the Sonic Blades fic so I recommend reading it to understand the trailer. Release Date: Once I finish Sonic Blades. Rated T for blood, swearing, gore (a lot of it), sexual themes. *Genres might change*


**A/N: * Snickers* I know I'm being mean on doing this but I just think that it might pump you guys up to see that Sonic Blades is getting a MOVIE! This is an idea that has been in my brain for months and It's on the works but I wont publish it until I finish Sonic Blades, because *Spoiler Alert* This move takes place 2 years after the events in Sonic Blades. Also this is going to motivate me to finish Sonic Blades as fast as possible. **

* * *

**(Play this song while you read, ****Tristan by Two Steps From Hell)**

"…What would happen if you're past came back, after you let it go for good?"

"…What would happen if this time, the person you love…might be a target?"

"What would happen…if you had to once again choose?"

"Save…or…Destroy?"

…

"What would happen…?"

"…If you couldn't?

It's been two years since the war with the Orochi and everyone else has managed to pick up the pieces of their daily lives. But a new threat is looming over the horizon.

"Things are getting pretty boring now isn't it?" said Isao.

"Yeah but things are looking up" replied Yuffi.

The scene then changes to the sky in Station Square suddenly turning black once again as Shadow the Hedgehog looks at the sky with a shock expression. "It can't be?" he whispers.

On the center of the city Sonic and Blaze are also startled by the black sky. "What's going on?" wondered Blaze.

"Not again" said Sonic in shock.

Black demons then started falling from the sky and landing on the ground and destroying everything in sight. Sonic and friends then started to defend the city.

_A familiar black shadow appears once again to finish what they started. _

_This time…_

_He's got a new target…_

A black shadow then appears behind Yuffi and she un-sheathes her sword to defend herself from the new enemy. "Who are you and what do you want!" she yells.

The shadow then morphs until taking the form of a strange tentacle like creature with an eye. "You might be of use to us" he hisses.

_The ultimate challenge…_

"Shadow there's something you're not telling us!" yelled Rin.

"Shadow you need to tell them" said Sonic sternly.

"The Black Arms are back, why?" asked Amy.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Shadow.

"Shadow! Demons know when their pray is weak against them, especially when they appear in their dreams!" she yelled back. "Yuffi is venerable to this demon!"

_Secrets revealed_

"What are the Black Arms?" questioned Blaze.

"Demons from space" answered Tails. "They came here before and Shadow was their main target last time but why are they back?"

"Why did they target Shadow?" asked Asami.

"Because he was made from their leader's DNA" answered Rouge.

"Black Doom, that's the leader" said Shadow.

"Shadow you love Yuffi right?" asked Rin while grabbing him by his shirt. "Then you know damn she'll never give up on you!"

Socked by her words he couldn't help but be speechless. "Be a man and fight!"

_How far will you go?_

"We need to put an end to this guy once and for all!" yelled Knuckles with a fist in the air.

"This time we'll fight together, as a team" said Sonic.

All the freedom fighters put their hands together signaling that this time they prepared for the fight at hand.

"For Our Friends!" they yell.

_To save the one you love?_

Shadow was running while destroying the remaining demons and shooting them with a machine gun and also using a small dagger to slash them. He had a fierce glare in his eyes.

The scene then changes to Yuffi fighting off other demons with her sword at hand and while sustaining serious injuries all while flashing back to her memories from the previous months before.

"I won't lose someone again!" yelled Shadow.

"I'll always be by your side Shadow, always" said Yuffi in a flash back.

Shadow let some small tears trail down his eyes as he let out a loud battle cry.

"Give her back!" he yelled.

Yuffi did a loud battle cry as she charged her black energy into her sword. She then swung her sword releasing the black energy.

"SHADOW!"

"YUFFI!"

The scene then turns black…

Sonic Blades Movie: Rise of the Black Arms

…

…

Coming Soon

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe leave your thoughts on this! ^.^ **


End file.
